The present invention relates to a rotary engine.
Rotary engines of the Wankel type are known, having one or more rotors located between side covers. They have a high specific power. However, because of the problems with sealing of the working chambers, they did not find sufficiently wide application. There are also known multi-rotor rotary engines with rotors located between covers and rolling over one another, e.g U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,425; 3,929,402 and 4,422,836, and French Pat. No. 2,293,577. The rotary engines are provided with internal or external gearings for synchronizing the rotation of each rotor. Eccentric shafts are provided with gears meshing with one another or with gears of an output shaft. These engines possess, however, the disadvantages in the fact that wear of end faces of rotors and covers takes place, whereby hermetization of the working chambers is difficult and efficiency is low. The rotary engines having a plurality of gears are relatively complicated.
On the other hand, a method of expelling of a part of fuel mixture in the beginning of the compression stroke is known, which lead to a double increase of indicated efficiency of the engine, but is not used since the specific power is considerably reduced, and mechanical losses remain the same so that their share in total energy balance considerably increases.